supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bailey Family
The Bailey Family is the sixth episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. Episode summary Jo visits the Bailey family in Palmdale, California. Bill is a police officer, and Stacie, is a teacher. The couple works opposite schedules and find it hard to discipline their children: 6-year old daughter Jadyn and 2-year old son Billy. Jadyn has a bad attitude and refuses to sleep in bed, having a special cot made for her on the floor. Billy throws tantrums. Meanwhile, both Stacie and Bill are put off by Jo's frank ways, with Bill ready to kick Jo out of the house and writing notes that she's "full of s***." Can Jo help the Baileys find balance and restore discipline to their hectic household? Episode recap See episode recap on the Fans of Reality TV forum. Observation After watching the Submission Reel and meeting the Baileys, Jo observes the family. Billy plays with blocks, but quickly begins to throw them. When Stacie tells him not to, he has a tantrum. Stacie tries to give him a timeout in his bedroom. Stacie and Bill put the kids down for a nap at 1:30 p.m. Jo notices a makeshift bed in the hallway and Stacie says that it's Jadyn's extra bed. Billy gets out of his bed several times, while Jadyn resists until Stacie allows her to sleep in the hallway. Stacie works on her laptop downstairs, while the kids take a three-hour nap. Jo is stunned that they give the kids three-hour naps and then expect them to be ready for bed at 7:30 p.m. Bill, who cooks dinner, admits that he'd rather do the housework than deal with the kids. Jo applauds his honesty. Jadyn and Billy help themselves to snacks in the pantry and fridge just before dinner. Stacie catches her son and demands that he spit out the snack he already put in his mouth, resulting in another tantrum. At dinner, Billy is placed in a highchair, away from the family. Right before bedtime, Jadyn jumps on Billy's bed. Stacie sends Jadyn to her bedroom, where Jadyn sulks. Billy keeps getting out of his bed. Jadyn comes out of bed at 9:33 p.m. Stacie ends up putting her to bed in the hallway. Parents Meeting At the Parents Meeting, Jo states that while she does see a routine in the house, it's very inconsistent and there's no discipline for the kids. However, Bill feels as if he and his wife are being attacked. He sternly tells Jo, "People don't come into my house and talks to me the way you just did." In a talking head, he says that he was just about to throw Jo and the crew out of the house, while Stacie also states that she felt very offended by Jo's words. Jo tells Bill that she isn't one to mince words. She will point out what she sees is wrong, so they can all work on solving these problems. When she asks if everyone is ready to get to work, Stacie shrugs, stares away from Jo and says, "We'll see," while sipping a cup of water. Teaching The next day, Jo returns with a routine, which includes just a 90-minute nap for Billy. She also introduces the Naughty Step for Billy and the Naughty Room for Jadyn. They all play a board game together. When Billy deliberately pushes the piece over after a warning, he is sent to the Naughty Step by Jo. Billy remains seated for his two minutes with no fuss or tantrums. Bill and Stacy report their surprise that Jo's methods actually worked on Billy and that he could stay on the step without being strapped down to it. While Stacie attempts to put Billy to bed, Jadyn plays with bats and balls. When Stacie tells her not to, she gives her a dirty look and walks off. Stacie gives Jadyn a warning, but Jadyn kept sulking, then slammed the door in her mother's face. Jo instructs Stacie to talk to Jadyn. She needs to know it is rude and unacceptable behavior to give attitude to her mother. When Stacie asks Jadyn if she understands that she is being rude, Jadyn didn't answer her and she got sent to the naughty room. Stacie followed through. Jo brings in a booster seat for Billy. At bedtime, Jo and the parents tell Jadyn that she will from now on sleep in her bedroom. Jadyn becomes very upset when they dismantle the extra bed, but Stacie does her best to reassure her. Jadyn actually calms down and falls asleep in her real bed. Family Test Run During the Test Run, Billy and Jadyn were fighting over a toy snake during playtime. When Billy got the toy snake that he wanted, Jadyn got envious. Jadyn was feeling so upset that she resorts to throwing a toy piano across from Billy, sending her straight to the Naughty Room by Stacie with no warning, and Stacie does well with the technique. When Jadyn was done with the timeout, she still felt pretty miserable about the whole thing. She sat on the couch with her arms crossed. When Stacie saw her sitting there sulking, she gave her a warning. Jadyn told her mom that she wanted a hug, but her mother was having none of it and continued to tell her if she continued to sulk, she will go back in the Naughty Room. Eventually Jadyn was sent there. Before dinnertime, Stacie asks Billy to put his toys away, but he doesn't listen, and Stacie puts him on the Naughty Step. Unfortunately Stacie was unable to handle the Naughty Step Technique for Billy alone, so Bill came in and took over. Every time Billy gets up from the step, Stacie and Bill do tell him to come back on the step, but they don't explain to him why he's on the step, and they fail to come down to his level. Bill eventually smacks Billy because he got too annoyed by Billy's cheekiness to follow the proper directions of the Naughty Step Technique. Then, Bill walked away and Billy finally sat on the Naughty Step without getting up and crying. Parent Evaluation The following day, Jo showed the parents the first clip, which is Jadyn playing video games with her parents, but which room are they when they were doing video games? The video games are in the Naughty Room/Guest Room. Stacie and Bill are planning to put the T.V. somewhere else, because that way Jadyn won't have a mixed message. When she gets in trouble, she goes into the Naughty Room. Then Jo shows a clip where Jadyn was sitting on the couch sulking and mom gave her a warning. Jo told Stacie that Jadyn isn't physically doing anything wrong that would warrant her to be sent to the Naughty Room. Jadyn would feel the way she needs to feel, but she shouldn't get sent to the Naughty Room because of it. If she's still sulking because she's upset about something, then her parents especially her mom should ignore that and get her to do something else like "Do you want to help mommy in the kitchen because mommy's cooking now?", or "Let's look at the games and let's play a game." Discipline is one thing, but when the time out technique is done like when Jadyn comes out of the Naughty Room and Billy gets off of the step, then the parents should change their tone of voice as they are moving through the discipline so they can use their everyday voice again. Then, Jo shows a clip of Stacie discipline Billy and putting him on the step. Billy kept escaping from the step because he thought his parents are playing a game, and then they turn around and say to Billy, "NO! Back on that step!" Stacie didn't exactly follow through with the technique because she didn't come down to Billy's level and didn't explain to Billy why he's sitting on the step for time out. Now, Billy is deliberately testing his parents and laughing at them. Frustrated, his dad smacked Billy and angrily yelled "I said no, now sit down! YOU stay there!" Jo doesn't want Billy to think is every time he's sent to timeout, that it will take a smack in order for him to sit down and stop escaping, because Jo knew that these parents are capable of being consistent by not getting frustrated and the fact that they are able to put Billy back on the step without giving him a smack. At first it would take them about an hour, and then it will get less and less because consistency is the key. Reinforcement After the DVD meeting, Jadyn and Billy were running around the house having fun, but when Stacie told Jadyn and Billy, "Not in the front room please", they listened because they understood that when they protest against it they go to timeout. Bill then takes the television out of the Naughty Room. Billy acts out during dinner by flipping his plate upside down and his dad gave him a warning. Then, Jo and the Baileys had fun time and they were laughing. Apparently, Bill writes Jo a note saying that Jo is full of (expletive) when Jo first came. He apologizes for that note and admits that he is the one full of (expletive). Jo now leaves the Bailey Family for good. Pop Culture *When Jadyn fights with Billy on the train table, Thomas, Percy and Duncan (from Thomas and Friends) appear on the train table. *The Rolie Polie Olie book, "Big Time Olie" is seen on a shelf in the hallway a couple of times. Gallery Bill-Bailey.png Stacie-Bailey.png Jaydn-Siemer.png Billy Bailey Supernanny.jpg Bailey Family.png|Billy playing with blocks. Capture15.PNG|Billy and Jayden Fighting Billy-Bailey.jpeg Billy-Bailey-Cheesestick.PNG Billy-Bailey-Highchair.PNG Billy-Bailey-Nap.PNG Billy-Bailey-Bedtime.PNG Supernanny billy7.jpg Billy-Bailey-Bed.PNG Billy-Bailey-Blocks.PNG 29B154FF-9EEC-4ACD-B3FB-D4BD88E66B55.png|Billy crying. Billy-Bailey.jpeg Family Members *Bill Bailey *Stacie Bailey *Jadyn, 6 *Billy, 2 In the news *Teachers in L.A., across California file complaints against virtual academy - San Gabriel Valley Tribune, 6/18/2015. External links *Press release from American Broadcasting Company *Jadyn's Twitter *Full episode Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes